The truth of the gates
by mafllp95
Summary: Spoiler alert don't read if you haven't read chp. 326 from the manga. Why would Lucy close the gates that is supposed to be the salvation of the earth? Will Natsu survive? Find out in this chapter of Fairy tail fanfiction. By the by this is a dream i had last night. Enjoy and please review.


The darkness was consuming Natsu and he was scarcely breathing. Urtear looked to her companion, she had no idea what to do to help him.

"L-lu-cy" Natsu managed to groan out.

"We need to take him to Lucy. She's his only hope in surviving" Jellal said appearing from the entrance of the tunnel. They all nodded and quickly but gingerly began to take Nastu to the park where Lucy was.

Meanwhile as though in a trance Lucy's feet began to move towards the gates. Something was wrong and she couldn't hear her friends shouting for her to stop. _Trap trap trap trap._ A voice in her head began to chant. _What sort of trap?_ She asked._ This door won't just destroy the dragons it'll destroy everything. The gates will destroy the Earth!_ The voice screeched. _Why should I trust you?_ Lucy asked terrified whether or not she was being manipulated._ I am you, from the future I remember now why I closed the gates. I wasn't strong enough I gave up and Natsu and many of our friends died because of it. Be strong close the gates unite with your fellow members of Fairy Tail!_ Lucy's future voice roared in her head. Lucy blinked and nodded she ran to the gates.

"Lucy no!" Wendy shouted trying to catch up with her teammate but Lucy was too quick. She closed the gates a second later the ground began to shake.

"You fool we shall all die because of you!" The king shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Lucy. Lucy glared straight back.

"I just saved us. That door wasn't going to just destroy the dragons it was meant to destroy everything on Earth land!" Lucy explained and it all made sense now. The future Rogue reeked of evil why would he try to save Earth land's fate he wants the gates opened to eliminate all other rivals.

"We have to help Natsu, future Rogue is dangerous. He plans to kill us all. We have to-" She was stopped short by the sight of Jellal carrying a motionless Natsu. She ran to him as Jellal placed him on the ground. Lucy knelt next to Natsu, a dark aura was surrounding him.

"Natsu get up." Lucy whispered.

"GET UP! we need you more than ever. Please Natsu" Lucy sobbed as she screamed into his chest. She was hugging him tightly.

"I need you" She admitted before sitting back up. one of her tears fell to his lip. She leaned down to wipe it away from his lip. Their faces were only an inch apart before...

"I love you, Natsu" Lucy said before she kissed his still warm lips. The second after she kissed him a blinding light burst from within Natsu. It threw her back and Wendy quickly ran to her side. Everyone in the crowd stood in shock. The dark aura was being burned away brilliant white flames were spouting from Natsu's body. As the light dimmed a figure was now viable.

"Lucy" Nastu said now standing and a smile plastered on his face. Everyone could feel the abundant amount of magic that was emitting from him. Lucy with tears still in her eyes got up and ran into his open arms.

"I love you, Lucy" Natsu whispered in her ear before bringing her chin up with his index finger and kissing her. Natsu's natural flames burst around the two.

"How is this possible" Urtear asked while a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"It's the flame of emotion that makes Natsu so powerful. Now with the most powerful emotion of all he'll be unstoppable." Jellal explained all the while looking to the arena where he knew Ezra was running from.

There was a screech and everyone looked to the sky. It was littered with huge intimidating dragons. Natsu looked down to Lucy he didn't see fear as expected only determination.

"You ready to kick some dragon ass?" Lucy asked with a smirk. Natsu nodded and grinned. The two stood next to each other.

"I'm all fired up baby" He shouted before engulfing himself in his flames.

"Ready Wendy, Happy, Carla?" Nastu asked but Wendy was already glowing the two exceeds flanking her ready to do some serious damage.

"AYE SIR!" They all shouted in unison.

The team launched themselves into battle. Wendy and Natsu taking to the sky leaving Lucy behind to concentrate.

"Gemini I summon thee" Lucy called and the celestial spirits emerged beside her as her clone. They clasped hands and chanted in unison.

"Celestial spirits grant me your power.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!"**_

Lucy's power had blossomed and shot through the air taking down ten dragons at a time. Using this Lucy felt drained but she kept moving forward. Gemini returned to it's original form and each grabbed one of Lucy's legs.

"No Lucy it'll kill you!" They pleaded. Lucy shook her head,

"I'll be fine, don't worry" She reassured with a tired smile. She grabbed all her keys.

"All celestial spirits i summon thee" Lucy called and before her eyes all her celestial spirits came to her. She was visibly shaken from the strain of calling all of her spirits but she could handle it. Her whip in hand she stood beside her spirits and launched herself into battle. Natsu was taking down dragon after dragon until one caught him off guard and smacked him to the side. He looked up to see none other then the the scarlet dragon that had raised him.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted but the dragon payed no mind to the name he once bore. Another deadly hand came down over the man. However, Natsu was pushed away at the last moment.

"That's not Igneel anymore Natsu, he's gone and they are trying to kill us all. Think of your friends, think of your guild, think of Lucy" Gray shouted at his shaken friend. The two had always fought had always managed to piss each other off, in the end though they really had one another's backs. Natsu emerged from his trance and nodded at the ice wizard. Natsu stood up and faced the scarlet dragon.

"I'm sorry Father" and with that apology he propelled himself up to the dragon and shouted.

"SECRET DRAGON ART: INCINERATING LIGHT" Natsu grabbed hold of the dragon's rough skin and let the white light destroy the beast. Tears flooded down the man's face but no sound escaped his lips. Happy flew down to his shoulder and hugged his partner with his tiny blue paws. Natsu took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well there is more where that came from." Natsu said motion for Happy to take him up to the sky. The battle raged on through the night and just as dawn approached the remaining dragons began to retreat. The damage was substantial and but they had survived, Porlyusica was working furiously at healing the the wounded. Lucy was in critical condition and hadn't woken up yet Natsu was holding her hand with his good hand as the other was in a splint. Other then his arm he was in decent condition. Wendy had gotten to him first and began her healing magic. Lucy began to stir back into consciousness he eyes blinked open and she looked at Natsu.

"Did we win?" She asked her voice hoarse from under use.

"We kicked some major ass. You saved us." Natsu told her and he kissed her hand. Lucy shook her head.

"No, we saved ourselves but can you really expect anything less from Fairy tail." She laughed.

"The strongest guild" Natsu added he stroked her soft blond hair as she proceeded to pass out once more.


End file.
